


let me be your fire

by humanbehavior



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, bnha au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: xukun likes to think he's what you would call,normal, but according to every other“normal”person, being able to make objects float through touch isn't what normal people can typically do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive only watched a few episodes of bnha so nothing is going to be like, the exact same as bnha lmao. also i literally only started this fic bc of the wig(??) zzt wore that was half black, half white!  
> uhh yeah enjoy^^

xukun likes to think he's what you would call, _normal_ , but according to every other _“normal”_ person, being able to make objects float through touch isn't what normal people can typically do. sure, he has a quirk, but that made him the same as anyone else, right?  
**wrong.**  
everyone had the highest expectations for him, which xukun was kind of okay with, it's just the fact that he felt too pressured about it and he just thought, maybe he wasn't ready to be a hero. heroes were always looked up to and if they messed up then it's over. xukun was what you would call, _a fucking mess_ , so he hated the pressure around not messing up, since you know, he's a mess and also clumsy, which isn't a good combo for anyone or anything. even with his mess of a self, he somehow managed to get into UA, by whatever god that said, “ _here's your chance, xukun. take it, you loser._ ”

at first, he had plenty of worries about going to UA, especially if he was actually going to make any friends, because who'd want to be friends with a guy who just made things float if he touched it, right? apparently, a few. 

first, there was zhangjing, zhangjing initially came up to xukun introducing himself along with his boyfriend, yanjun. xukun liked to think that of course, yanjun and zhangjing were a weird couple, but it worked out, especially with their quirks and all. 

zhangjing had a quirk of being able to increase the volume of his voics, which xukun thought was pretty cool, but zhangjing is always yelling so he never knows when he's not using his quirk. yanjuns quirk allows him to create visual and auditory illusions for a short time, which xukun also thought was cool since it fit yanjun well. although, xukun felt as if yanjun didn't need to create illusions because his looks already felt like one. 

the next friends he had met was kind of weird considering they were all _so young_. first, there was chengcheng, then justin, then linong.  
chengcheng had a _weird_ quirk, sure, all of them all had unique and different quirks, but xukun just felt that chengchengs was just straight out _weird_. chengchengs quirk was basically just a summary of frog-like abilities. which freaked xukun out a bit, but nonetheless he still was friends with chengcheng somehow.  
next, there was justins quirk, which to be honest, xukun _hated_ with a passion because the younger boy used it too much. justins quirk was brainwashing. it was good for fighting, but justin used it so much on xukun that he would get freaked out sometimes if the youngest didn't use it during a conversation.  
lastly, there was linongs quirk. at first, xukun just thought linong always has earbuds in, but after asking justin why, xukun had finally found out that linongs quirk was linong having long earlobes that work like headphone cables. xukun actually liked linong, since he didn't brainwash him to buy him something or didn't always say, “oh my god, look at how long my tongue is!” 

the next two friends he met, was introduced to him by justin. their names were linkai and ziyi, their quirks were kind of _odd_ , but not like a chengcheng _odd_ , just a kinda cool odd.  
ziyis quirk allowed him to manifest the things charcteristics' he ate into his body. which was odd, but once again, cool.  
linkais quirk allowed him to control late eye fluids which he can usually use in battles. which xukun felt bad for him sometimes because some people would just say his quirk was being a crybaby, but xukun hardly saw him cry, which was weird for that being a nickname of his. 

xukun liked his friends, which he was glad he had any period because typically UA wasn't full of many students as they only wanted the best of the best. so when UA had opened two slots to get into the school, students attending and nonattending were shocked. 

"xukun!" yanjun called out as he ran to catch up with him. yanjun caught up with xukun and xukun greeted him. "did you hear that one of the students who got in by the opening slots is gonna be here today?" yanjun told xukun, who was obviously shocked, reacting with wide eyes and mouth, that yanjun nearly thought he was chengcheng. 

making their way ino the class, they sat down as zhangjing turned around in his desk and asked xukun," did you hear there's gonna be a new student today?"  
xukun nodded,"of course." 

as the bell began ringing and the students began filing in, class finally began. "we have a new student in this class, if you haven't heard." the teacher announced monotone, motioning towards the student besides him,"introduce yourself." he instructed.  
the new student, who xukun thought was insanely attractive had half white, half red hair with what seemed to be a burn scar on his left eye where the red portion of his hair was. xukun realized, he was too attractive, _way_ too attractive to even be in a school like this. 

"yanjun, stop using your quirk. how much longer are you able to use it?" xukun harshly whispered towards the other, who simply looked at xukun with only confusion written on his face.  
"i'm not using it though?"  
"i'm sorry what?"  
"i said, i'm not using it. xukun, he's real." yanjun confirmed. 

xukun nearly cried because how was he going to survive if the new student was this cute? the answer was, _he wasn't_.  
“okay zhengting, you can sit behind xukun, since it's the only empty seat.”  
as soon as zhengting sat down in the seat behind xukun, xukun turned around and introduced himself.  
“hi, i'm cai xukun.” xukun introduced himself with a soft smile.  
"zhu zhengting." zhengting replied with the smallest smile ever.  
"so, if you don't mind me asking, what's your quirk?"  
zhengting sighed,"it's okay, i don't mind, really. uh, my quirk is basically half hot-half cold. i can generate ice from my right side and fire from the left side. i suck at using my fire side, though."  
zhengting looked at xukun, examining his face,"so, what's your quirk? since nothing about you looks that special, if i'm being honest."  
xukun softly laughed, showing zhengting his pink fingertips, while explaining,"my quirk is i can basically make objects float through touch, nothing too special."  
zhengting nodded, taking xukuns hand into his, running his thumb over xukuns soft pink fingertips, muttering,"cute." and xukun swore he died in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school started today jdnsjw also updates r probably gna be fast as i have most of the chapters in my drafts alrdy!! also most of this is dialogue im sorry :(

the more xukun slowly got to know zhengting and learnt about him and his habits, the more xukun fell in love with what everyone else thought was a cold boy, and not in terms of his quirk.   
xukun had slowly learnt that zhengting was an only child and he lived by himself in the city, which xukun thought was already overwhelming as a thought, but zhengting himself thought it was easy.  
they both had a lot of differences, but xukun liked to think they'd work out, even if that meant just staying friends.  
xukun never knew if zhengting genuinely liked him or not, since you know, he was always cold towards everyone else and hardly showed affection. the only affection he'd ever shown towards xukun was those few times xukun had told zhengting he was cold and zhengting had given him his jacket and held his hands. 

although, xukun had begun becoming a bit hesitant to whether zhengting liked him or not because zhengting had began to hang out with wenjun during lunch instead of him. which seemed dumb but, xukun was just a bit _disappointed_ because zhengting had only ever sat with xukun during lunch. of course xukun was happy for zhengting because he began to make friends but, sometimes he wished he could talk to zhengting with no worries. xukun wouldn't ever admit this to anyone but, zhengting calmed him down and made him feel like he had no worries in the world. which xukun liked but, he never knew how zhengting felt about him. 

"wenjun listen,"zhengting sighed,"i just…i just really don't know how to tell xukun. like, do i just say “hey xukun, sorry that i've been ignoring you for a week straight it's just the fact that i've realized i'm in love with you and there's a possibility you only want to stay as friends”?" 

raising his eyebrows in confusion, wenjun replied,"literally just tell xukun. even if he doesn't like you back, i'm sure xukun will still want to be friends with you. xukun is a sweet guy, he wouldn't just ignore you all of a sudden because you like him. plus, have you seen how disappointed he looks because you're not sitting with him anymore? i'm sure he won't be angry." 

"really?"zhengting asked.

wenjun nodded,"yeah, i'm sure of it. plus, if you wanna confess and spend some time with xukun, i really think you should go to that training camp." 

"training camp?" 

"yeah, they're putting up a training camp to help people control and learn how to use their quirks. i think xukun will go, honestly." 

zhengting considered it because one, he wanted to confess and two, he doesn't even know how to use his fire side so it was a win-win for him. 

 

sitting across from xukun, justin, zhangjing, and yanjun sat down.   
xukun nearly groaned at the sight of justin because god knows what the younger wanted this time. also, zhangjing only brung justin along with him if he wanted something so xukun was curious.   
"listen," justin began," don't start groaning because zhangjing brought me along with him and yanjun okay?"   
xukun agreed,"okay, i guess."   
zhangjing sighed,"okay. so we, actually no, i was thinking you know, since you _really_ like zhengting-"  
xukun cut him off, disagreeing,"what, no!"  
"okay sure, sweetie. if that's not true, then your name isn't cai xukun and sometimes you vomit when you lift too much using your quirk. also, you cried during-" zhangjing began to tease, only for xukun to cut him off again.   
"okay, so? where were you going with this?" xukun mumbled.   
zhangjing smiled, in a lilted voice, he began to explain,"so i know how you like zhengting and everything blah, blah but, i heard he's going to the training camp. which before you ask “oh my god, zhangjing what's that?” i'm here to explain. it's basically a camp where they help people learn how to use and control their quirks! which is perfect for you because i hate seeing you vomit. also, i heard zhengting is going so it'll be perfect for you to confess!"   
xukun nodded,"fine. it sounds good on both sides so…i think i'll do it."  
zhangjing cheered, a smile overcoming his face,"that's good! yanjun and i were thinking about it too so, you won't be lonely there!" 

xukun smiled back at the other while justin slowly began to get up from the table they were sat at before zhangjing stopped him questioning the younger,"where are you going?"  
justin chuckled,"uh, i have to meet someone, sorry."   
xukun nodded, smiling softly,"that's fine, go ahead."  
justin smiled back at xukun before running over to zhengtings table.   
sitting down, he smiled at wenjun before saying," guess what bitches? xukun's going to the training camp!"   
zhengting smiled softly,"that's good news. do you know if we'll be like rooming with specific people or we can choose?"  
justin shrugged,"i don't know but, if you get assigned rooming i'm sure you can ask around and change rooms with people. y'know since people always do that."   
"how do you know that?"  
justin smiled devilishly at zhengting, answering,"i always do that since y'know i always want to room with chengcheng and sometimes people always say i'm too loud, which first of all, is wrong! i'm not loud, people are just _too_ sensitive!"   
"who'd you room with last time?" wenjun asked, picking at the fries on his plate.   
"quanzhe, why?"   
wenjun groaned,"you know quanzhe's sensitive to sound. why do you think he can't stand it when you yell in his ears?"  
justin sighed,"i thought quanzhe was just being mean so i just, y'know…."  
"yelled in his ears?"   
"………yeah."   
zhengting laughed,"and you wonder why you're not dating anyone."  
justin pouted playfully before pointing as zhengting, saying,"well at least i can confess to my crushes without getting scared! you're so in love with xukun, it's gross!"   
scratching the back of his head, zhengting muttered,"well, i mean, why wouldn't anyone be in love with xukun, though? he's so cute with his fluffy hair that sometimes seems to just float on its own, and his voice and laugh is so soft and fruity, it's so cute. also, his eyes! _ugh_ his eyes are so soft and full of all the stars and galaxies that could ever exist and-"   
"okay!" justin cut him off,"we.. we get it, zhengting. you're in love with him. confess soon though, please? i don't want to continue hearing about this for the rest of the year." 

zhengting nodded, agreeing to confessing soon, secretly hoping xukun would accept his confession. not knowing that xukun too, hoped for acceptance too. 

the next few days were what zhengting could only describe as hell because zhengting just wanted to desperately confess to xukun and get it over with. of course, he could just confess now but, the possibilities of xukun being disgusted with him and not even wanting to be friends scared zhengting too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: BICAFES


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy qixi day!! also hbd ruibin !!

"okay, since i know plenty of you want to go to the training camp that the school is holding, how many of you want to go? don't just raise your hand because it's not mandatory, don't worry." the teacher asked to which majority of the class raised their hands. the teacher scanned the class to see which students raised their hands and called out their names. 

"okay, cai xukun, zhu zhengting, lin yanjun, you zhangjing, bi wenjun, chen linong, fan chengcheng, huang minghao, li quanzhe, zheng ruibin, wang ziyi, wang linkai, ding zeren, huang xinchun, and zhou yanchen. please come here so i can tell you all the details." 

each student came towards the teachers desk where he explained the details,"first off, get your parents to sign this form," he said as he handed out the form to the students bunched around his desk. 

"next, it starts next saturday. complain all you want about it starting on a saturday but, you're the ones who signed up for it, not me. you'll be there for a whole month so pack what you need and hope your roommate isn't _that_ annoying. the bus will leave by 8:20AM so be here before that. we'll all meet in the cafeteria before then. that's all, just come to me if you have other questions regarding the training camp."   
each student nodded, understanding the instructions given to them before going back to their seats to continue on with the class. 

the rest of the school day seemed to fly by as xukun couldn't wait to tell his mom about the whole training camp. xukun wouldn't admit it aloud but, his mom was possibly his best friend and she meant so much to him.   
"mom!" xukun called out to find her.   
"hm?" she asked and kind of yelled, from her room.   
xukun walked over to her small room and lay on the bed next to her, showing her the form.   
"what is this?"   
xukun softly smiled," okay so there's this training camp-"  
"for?"  
"what else would it be for?", xukun joked briefly before continuing,"okay. it's where they teach you how to use and control your quirks. which i thought would be nice since you know…. i vomit if i reach my weight limit. which isn't a lot currently, but i could work on it! and…."   
"and?"  
"my crush is also going so i thought maybe it'd be a good opportunity to confess to him!" xukun quickly said, all in one breath.  
"awe, my son's growing up!" his mom cooed," so who's lucky gal? or guy? i don't discriminate y'know."   
hiding his head in his hands, xukun groaned,"mom, please."   
removing xukuns hands from his face, his mom whined,"please! tell me! i wanna know! you never know if you'll be married to them in a few years."   
xukun smiled at the thought of that, him and zhengting being married, _god_ that would be so good. he would be so happy. too happy.   
"xukun, tell me about him!" his mom cut him out of his thought.   
xukun sighed," well, his name is zhu zhengting. he's only a little bit taller than me. oh yeah! he has half white, half red hair, which i think is really cool but, he doesn't seem to think so."  
"tell me more about him."  
he smiled brightly, thinking about the other boy,"sometimes i like to tell these dumb, like _really_ dumb jokes but, he laughs at them, like they're the funniest things in the world. his smile makes me feel like there are flowers growing in my chest, it's so sweet. when i look into his eyes, all my fears and worries just seem to float away. i feel like i'm safe with him. it's just, i love him a lot and i don't think i could live without him and i really hope he feels the same way, somehow." 

his mom softly smiled at him, she motioned toward the form telling xukun to give it to her with no words.   
"god, you're so in love with him. you're going to this training camp whether you want it or not. also, if he somehow rejects you, tell me and i'll literally fight him." she said as she signed the form.  
"please don't." xukun protested.  
"i will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu  
> twt: BICAFES


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear they'll confess soon pls wait bbs

the week counting up to the saturday where the training camp would begin seemed to fly by, until it was finally saturday.  
his mom sighed, parking in the parking lot,"good luck, xukun! i hope it's goes well for you, really."   
xukun smiled at his mom softly,"thank you. i really hope it goes well, too."   
xukun began to get out of the car, until his mom stopped him.  
"wait, wait, wait." she begin repeating, attempting to get something out of her pocket. until, she finally got them out telling xukun to open his hand for her to put something in it. xukun honestly thought it would've been an actual gift but, instead, he was gifted with a handful of condoms.   
"stay safe, baby." she smiled brightly at him.   
xukun looked at her with wide eyes and a flush of pink overcoming his cheeks, harshly whispering at his mom in embarrassment, "mom!"  
she smiled once again, saying,"at least take some. you never know."   
xukun sighed, shoving some of the condoms in his bag, all whilst he blushed furiously at the thought that his mom thought he was actually going to fuck when he was just there to train.   
xukun walked away quickly from his moms vehicle, hoping nobody had saw the exchange between xukun and his mom. 

arriving in the very large cafeteria where all the students were supposed to meet at, there was at the very least, already one hundred students present in the cafeteria. xukun scanned the cafeteria, looking for a very specific half-white half-red haired boy.   
"shit, is he not here yet?" xukun muttered to himself.   
"who?"   
turning out, xukun met eyes with the very boy he was looking for.   
"you."  
zhengting softly smiled at him,"c'mon, let's go find some seats."  
xukun nodded, following zhengting to where they soon found seats with the rest of xukuns' friends.   
the next couple of minutes seemed to fly by as if they were there for two minutes.   
"alright!" a teacher had yelled, causing all the students in the cafeteria to calm down and avert their attention to them.   
"the buses are here now so, choose your seat partner and make sure it's someone you _actually_ like because you'll be sitting besides them for three, almost four hours." the same teacher announced.   
which then caused the cafeteria to go up in volume once again, each student discussing who would sit with who. 

"so…" zhengting began.  
"so….." xukun continued on.  
"uh…do you want to like..since.. y'know…."   
"yeah, yeah..of course." xukun answered.   
zhengting nodded, smiling at xukun tiredly.   
xukun smiled back at zhengting admiring how zhengting looked so magnificent, so early in the morning.   
his messy two toned colored hair obscuring his eyes from xukuns own view, with deep dark eyebags along with messy, smeared wine colored eye shadow. zhengting may have had many imperfections but, xukun still thought he was astounding even with them. 

"xukun? xukun?" zhengting cut him out of thoughts about the very boy,"uh, our bus is here. so, if you want to leave i think now would be good since we're on the last bus." 

xukuns eyes widened with shock,"oh my god, really? i didn't notice at all. sorry, i just got caught up with my thoughts and stuff so, i'm really sorry, zhengting."   
zhengting softly smiled at the other," it's fine, really. let's go."   
xukun got up from his seat, grabbing his duffle bag, following zhengting outside to where there was a line already outside of what seemed to be a luxury bus which seemed odd to xukun but, if he was going to be in it for more than one hour, he'll take it. 

once they had settled on the bus and they had already begun driving, xukun realized to would be what he'd like to think of as hell to him. first, zhangjing was constantly screaming every other five minutes and two, he was cold. the second reason was mostly why he hated being on the bus already. xukun didn't want to ask zhengting for his hoodie or to ask if he could warm up his hands because xukun was sure that zhengting had already gotten tired of doing so as xukun was cold _all the fucking time._ plus, xukun didn't want to be an inconvenience to zhengting because he was just cold all the time. so, xukun had simply decided to freeze his ass off and die or just until they had arrived at their destination. 

zhengting could feel xukun freezing and shivering next to him, zhengting was never sure why xukun was always so cold when the AC in the bus was barely even on. although, xukun thought 65℉ was cold when nearly everyone else thought it was warm weather. instead of y'know, letting xukun freeze as any other socially awkward person would do, zhengting nudged xukun, getting his attention.  
"hm?" xukun sleepily murmured.   
"are you cold?" zhengting asked.  
"cold? no…no i'm not cold." xukun shivered.  
zhengting laughed softly,"really? because i just felt you shiver from the cold."   
xukun froze, realizing that zhengting had caught him,"um, well…"   
zhengting raised his left eyebrow,"well?"   
xukun cutely pouted," fine. i'm cold, y'know, as always."   
zhengting softly laughed at the other,"do you want my hoodie?"  
xukun nodded and zhengting leaned forward in his seat, taking off his hoodie and handing it to xukun.   
xukun put the hoodie on quickly, then leaned against zhengtings shoulder, sleepily murmuring,"thank you" 

it had only been a few minutes until zhengting had felt xukun softly breathing against his shoulder, fast asleep. only a few minutes after xukun had fell asleep, zhengting felt a buzz on his back pocket of his pants. fetching his phone from his back pocket, zhengting opened up the text message from justin

 **justin:** yall r cute or whateva but can you please tell him u love him alreaDy you're so in love w him ew 

softly smiling at the text message, zhengting typed out a response to justin.

 **zhengting:** finefine idk when tho jdnsjsksmks 

barely even a minute passed before justin quickly responded.

 **justin:** oh fuck finally 

zhengting looked back a few rows until he made eye contact with justin who simply raised his left eyebrow and laughed at whatever chengcheng had said to him. 

zhengting was about to reply to justins previous message when the bus suddenly came to a screeching halt to which xukun, along with many others on the bus were startled.   
crawling back up from the floor, xukun sat back in his seat while zhengting softly laughed at the other.   
"stop laughing!" xukun whined, playfully hitting zhengtings arm.   
zhengting smiled at the other when the bus doors opened and the bus driver spoke,"you've arrived at your location."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu   
> twt: BICAFES


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY TJIS TOOK SO LONG ND ITS BASICALLY A FILLER BUT SCHOOL IS TAKING UP SO MUCH TIME DKDNKSKSKSK 
> 
> anyway! the end of this small fic is very close so. ur favs will finally b together bb

once they had all gotten off the bus, along with their belongings, a loud voice boomed, "welcome! if you would so kindly look at the papers stuck to the main office you can see which cabin you will be rooming in, along with your housemates. i look forward to seeing you all improve."   
shuffling towards the small crowd who had begun to form around the papers stapled on to the main office xukun looked at zhengting with hope, smiling at him, chirped,"i hope we room together!"   
sliding in between the two males, justin retorted,"you probably won't."  
"why not?" zhengting questioned.  
"because i'm rooming with xinchun. which in case you forgot, we share the same surname. also, i might've caught a glance at both yours and xukuns housemates." justin said before he ran away quickly to his cabin with xinchun.   
zhengting scowled at the younger,"oh my god."   
xukun looked at the other beaming,"well, we can always see if they'd be ok with us switching rooms!"   
zhengting softly smiled at the other,"of course." 

going up to the papers stapled up to the main office, zhengting looked for his surname to see who were his roommates. finding his name, he looked at it only to find out who his housemates were only to find it to say: _zhu zhengting, zhu xingjie_ , which was an odd combination but, zhengting guessed they were roommates. 

beaming, xukun met with zhengting once again, asking him,"well, who are you roommates with?"   
zhengting hesitated, before answering,"uh, xingjie."  
xukun looked confused at the answer zhengting had given him, before replying,"really? i thought you'd be roommates with the twins since you know, you share the same surname."   
zhengting nodded, understanding his words,"well, unfortunately not. but who are you rooming with?"   
smiling softly, xukun answered,"linong."   
zhengting smiled at that answer, glad, since xukun already knew the younger.   
"well that's good but, are you still up for you know, switching with him so we could be roommates?" zhengting questioned.  
confused, xukun asked,"why wouldn't i be? plus, linong is a little shy so.."   
zhengting nodded at the other, understanding,"well you better get to your room. i'll uh, see you later, i hope."  
xukun nodded, leaving with a soft smile on his face. 

as soon as xukun left, he heard a voice that could only be identified as   
wenjun,"hm. gross." 

turning around to face wenjun, zhengting sighed,"look, i want to confess soon but, i just don't know when." 

wenjun sighed,"why won't you? there's always been chances to but, you never take them. i get if you're nervous but, you've had so many chances. i don't know, i'm just… i'm just tired. i want to see you happy but, you never take the chances to be."

zhengting furrowed his eyebrows in anger, _why was wenjun acting like that? if anything, wenjun didn't know what it was like to confess to someone who held his own world in their heart._

"what would you know about it? you've never done it so why are you acting like you do? everyone _always_ confesses to you but, you've never accepted any of them. why? they all had the guts to confess so why not accept, you know, since it's _so easy_."

wenjun sighed,"i never said it was easy, zhengting. it's just…the only reason why i never accept them is because i'm already dating someone."

zhengting furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as wenjun has never told him nor had he mentioned it,"who?"

wenjun scratches the back of his neck, smiling softly before admitting,"quanzhe. it's quanzhe."

"oh."

now that wenjun had actually said it aloud, it all made sense to zhengting. all the texts wenjun had always gotten from the younger, how wenjun always protected quanzhe, how quanzhe always stole wenjuns' hoodies, it all made sense. 

"is that what you wanted?" wenjun softly asked. 

"sorry. i…i didn't know."

"i didn't expect you to."

wenjun sighed, still feeling ardent,"anyways, just.. go to your dorm. i'm sure they're waiting for you." 

zhengting nodded, quickly walking past wenjun to avoid any further conflict. how could he not have noticed how close quanzhe and wenjun were? zhengting didn't know what to think at this point. 

opening the door to the cabin, zhengting did not find xingjie like he was expecting, instead xukun.   
xukun looked up from his phone, smiling at the other, before saying,"hey."   
zhengting furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,"how did you-"  
"i asked xingjie if he was fine with it and he said yes. he told me he already knew linong was quiet so he was fine with it. so, that's why were roommates now~" xukun confirmed.   
zhengting smiled softly at the other before sighing, xukun curiously asked,"oh yeah, why'd you take so long to come to the cabin? i found your cabin before you and that says a lot." 

"uh, just got in a small argument with wenjun, that's all." 

"oh?" xukun tilted his head in sympathy,"what was it about, if you don't mind me asking, of course."

_you._

"it was…it was nothing, really. it wasn't that important."

"you looked upset, though. i'm sorry if i seem like, intrusive but, i really want to know what's going on." xukun apologized. 

"no, no! it's fine. it's just we had a dumb little argument that's it. sorry for worrying you, though."

xukun nodded, understanding,"well that's fine then. uh, i'm going to sleep, you should too since we have training tomorrow, okay?" 

"okay, i'm just going to unpack my stuff and then, i'll sleep." 

"oh okay. don't stay up too late though." xukun said ad he climbed in to his bed, covering his face with the covers and zhengting swore he heard the softest whisper say, _"i love you"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 
> 
> twt: BICAFES


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe some fluff!! also school is making me vvv tired already so hm!  
> twt: BICAFES

when zhengting had woke up that next morning, xukun was nowhere to be seen. except, for a small post it note on his well made bed.  
climbing out of his bed to see what the post it note was, he picked it up and read it. in neat cursive, the note read, _i went out for breakfast! and after that im gonna go out for training! hope u slept well, `ting -kunkun ♡ (p.s. sorry for all the texts i sent u in the morning! i ended up just writing this note hehe sorry)_

zhengting fetched out his phone from the bedside table to see what texts xukun was talking about in the note. he looked at his phone and he had _ten_ text messages from him. 

**kunkun**  
im gonna go out for breakfast!! hope to see u there too!!  
_sent at 7:45AM_

 **kunkun**  
weow i just started talking to quanzhe and he's so nice omg jdnsjksksk  
_sent at 8:10AM_

**kunkun**  
WHY IS WENJUN SO TALL….MARTY IM SCARED  
_sent at 8:17AM_

 **kunkun**  
ew nasti they're kissing now weow…i love bein the third wheel  
_sent at 8:23AM_

**kunkun**  
_deleted message. sent at 8:23AM_

**kunkun**  
_deleted message. sent at 8:24AM_

**kunkun**  
ok im gonna go train now!! i hope to see u!!  
_sent at 9:12AM_

 **kunkun**  
MR ZHENGTING? MR ZHENGTING? OH MY FUCKIN GOD HE FUCKIN DEAD!!!  
_sent at 9:48AM_

 **kunkun**  
im gonna make justin brainwash u into being broke if u don't reply to me :((  
_sent at 10:26AM_

 **kunkun**  
you really jus said “going✈death" like that….. weow…i stan…  
_sent at 10:48AM_

zhengting softly smiled at the text messages before realizing how long he'd been asleep. plus, he needed to start training soon as it was already 11AM, he would hate for all his time to go to waste. zhengting showered quickly and put on the training uniform and his shoes to begin training, finally. after arriving at where everyone was training at, xukun had quickly taken note of zhengtings presence. 

jogging up to zhengting, xukun greeted,"hello, sleepy head. hope you had good uh, sleep." 

zhengting softly yawned,"yeah, i did."

looking up to the other, xukun got on his tippy toes and began fixing zhengtings two-toned hair. 

"y'know, you should really think about brushing your hair before you leave." xukun commented. 

zhengting laughed,"thanks mom." 

landing back on the bottom of his feet, xukun smiled at him, replying,"no problem." 

after a long moment of awkward silence between the two, xukun had finally spoke up,"well uh, i'm going to go back to training. i'll see you later at the cabin, okay?" 

zhengting nodded in agreement,"yeah, of course." 

as zhengting had finally started training, he couldn't help but think of xukun. he remembers seeing two deleted messages from him which were sent at that time when quanzhe and wenjun were kissing, supposedly. zhengting couldn't think of anything except maybe xukun didn't know wenjun or quanzhe weren't dating but, neither had zhengting until literally yesterday. zhengting didn't know what to feel, or how to feel about the other. hell, he didn't even know if there was even a possibility of xukun liking him back. i mean, zhengting hadn't seen any signs of xukun even liking him back but, then again, zhengting was terrible at reading people. 

zhengting hadn't realized so much time had passed until he felt his back pocket buzz and fetching the phone of the back pocket, it was xukun. 

**kunkun**  
hi this is quanzhe and zhibang!! xukun vomited during training so we decided to take him to the cabin and i thought you would know where each other would room so!! can you please meet us in the nurses office?  
_sent at 3:48PM_

zhengting sighed, thinking, _damn, xukun is always pushing past his limit. he needs to know when to stop._

quickly typing back, zhengting responded: 

**ting**  
yeah, of course!! also me nd xukun room together so it wouldn't be a problem taking him to our cabin! :]  
_sent at 3:50PM_

zhengting was about to begin walking over to the nurses office, when wenjun suddenly stopped him.  
"hey, where are you going, zhengting? you barely started training." wenjun asked him, a slight tone of worry in his voice.  
"xukun, he uh, kind of vomited.." zhengting tried to explain.  
" _kind of?_ " wenjun repeated.  
"well, yeah, he actually vomited, sorry. i have to go so i'll see you later, okay?"  
"yeah, of course. take care of him, okay?"  
"okay!" zhengting confirmed as he quickly jogged over to the nurses office where quanzhe and zhibang were taking care of xukun. 

knocking softly on the nurses office door so that they knew that zhengting was there, he greeted them,"hi". quanzhe shot up from where he was overlooking xukun. 

"oh hi!!" quanzhe greeted, a soft smile on his face.  
"hello" zhibang softly greeted, still looking over xukun. 

"hi," zhengting greeted, smiling at the other two,"uh, is this the part where i take xukun back to the cabin or-?"

"oh right!" quanzhe was reminded of,"uh, so to prevent him from vomiting anymore today, we gave him a pill and uh, it kind of makes him a bit loopy so, he might say things he doesn't want to or that don't make sense. right now, he's asleep but, for later, when he wakes up, just keep that in mind, okay?" 

"okay." zhengting agreed to.

quanzhes face lit up once again, and that's when zhengting knew he forgot something,"uh, by the way, it might ware off, so if he ends up vomiting again, just let him. there's no way i'm gonna let him take two pills, again." 

"uh, okay." zhengting agreed.

zhengting went over to the bed where xukun lay, and picked him up in bridal style. zhibang softly laughed to himself,"you guys are so cute."  
zhengting smiled as xukun began to snuggle himself in closer to the crook of zhengtings neck,"thank you but, i…. we.. we'll be going now."  
both zhibang and quanzhe nodded as zhengting began to exit the nurses office, making his way to the cabin they both shared. 

when zhengting made his way in the cabin and attempted to set xukun down on his bed, all he got from the latter was a soft whine. 

"xukun, please." zhengting pleaded.

"mm.. no" xukun whined.

"xukun, i'm not just going to carry you, you're getting heavy."

"then don't carry me."

"are you implying that you want me to drop you?" zhengting deadpanned.

"no," xukun slurred,"take a.. uh, take a nap with me"

"i'm not tired, though." zhengting complained. 

"too bad, you're going to sleep with me" xukun told him.

zhengting sighed, complying with the younger, setting him down on the bed, then lay down next to him. 

snuggling into the elders chest, xukun sighed,"this is nice."  
zhengting smiled looking down at the younger, who already closed his eyes, his breathing getting slower, about to sleep. zhengting ended up sleeping with him that night, never feeling as content as that night did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's go lesbians!!!!!  
> twt: BICAFES


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jdbsksnks okay first off I'm sorry for like not updating in a whole ass MONTH my phone's slowly breaking so Very Cool Kanye! but anyways, what did yall think of rule breaker? tbh it was decent but like i wouldn't stan if it was another group :// nd i can't believe zzt only got one line wtf

when xukun had woke up the next morning, he hadn't expected to feel an arm wrapped around him and his face to be snuggled in someone else's chest. he wasn't complaining as it was comfortable but, it was just the fact that he didn't remember how he got in his current situation. the only thing xukun had remembered was vomiting then quanzhe taking him to the nurses office then mumbling something then he ended up here. the only two people who would ever really do something like that was either linong or zhengting but, xukun wasn't even sure linong could even carry him as he was super skinny. so now xukun knew for sure it was zhengting who was now cuddling him and refusing to let go.  
struggling against zhengting, attempting to get out of the olders hold, xukun gripped zhengting arm, which he just now noticed, the both of them had no shirts on. zhengtings hold on xukun slowly loosened which made xukun happy as he could finally _fucking_ breathe. sitting up from the bed, xukun scanned the room. everything seemed normal and the way he left it before he went to eat breakfast and train the morning before except for the fact that there were clothes strewn all over the floor. wait, _what the fuck?_ xukun swore he came into the room and slept with clothes on, that's all he remembers but, did something more happen last night?

xukun combed through his hair with his fingers, stressed, he sighed, asking himself, "did we have sex? oh my god." 

groaning, zhengting squinted, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight, before answering the younger,"oh god no. you couldn't even walk on your own without falling." 

xukun fell back in bed, feeling pure bliss after zhengting had reassured him,"oh good. because i'm not ready for that type of stuff." 

zhengtings eyebrows furrowed,"and not because your mom would kill you?"

xukun giggled at zhengting curiosity, a flush creeping up his face,"no, not at all, actually. she.. uh, she actually, i think she actually wanted me to _do it_ on this trip." 

zhengting head cocked to the left in curiosity,"wait..what do you mean?" 

covering his face with his hands in embarrassment, xukun shook his head, "i'm not telling you, it's so embarrassing, oh my gosh." 

zhengting whined,"why not?" 

softly giggling behind his hands, xukun shook his head again,"it's really embarrassing!" 

shaking the other softly, zhengting whined,"please! tell me!" 

zhengting playfully sighed, claiming,"well if you won't tell me i guess i'll just have to force it out of you!" 

laughing, zhengting swung his legs over xukun's torso, attempting to pull the youngers hands off his face.

moments had passed where zhengting had struggled to get xukun's hands off his own face, until he finally did. breathless, zhengting softly settled his forehead against xukun's where they both stared at each other breathlessly. 

_this would be the perfect moment to confess,_ zhengting thought.   
zhengting mumbled,"um, can i kiss you?"  
cocking his head to the left, in curiosity, xukun asked,"i'm sorry what? i couldn't hear you."   
zhengting instead didn't repeat it, he softly kissed the other to which xukun didn't respond, instead he stayed still. pulling away from xukun, xukun was still frozen.   
"listen, i'm sorry about this but, i'm in love with you." zhengting confessed.   
xukun stared at the other, before tracing zhengtings soft lips, he smiled knowing zhengting had just kissed him.   
"it's….it's okay. i love you too."   
zhengtings eyes widened,"what? like for real?"  
xukun laughed softly,"of course. why would i be joking?"   
getting off of xukun and leaning on the bed, zhengting pressed a soft kiss to xukuns lips.   
"so..what are we?" zhengting asked.  
"uh, boyfriends?" xukun asked, waiting for agreement from the older.   
zhengting smiled,"oh, i like that. yeah, _boyfriends._ "   
after a few minutes of them enjoying each other's presence, xukun asked,"hey uh, what time is it?"  
getting his phone from the bedside table, turning it on, zhengting answered,"uh, about 10am"   
xukun shot up from the bed, getting out, quickly putting on clothes.  
"what's the rush?" zhengting asked.   
xukun sighed, buttoning his pants,"i told wenjun i would meet him at 10:30"   
"i'll come with." zhengting told xukun, while he began putting on his own clothes.  
xukun smiled softly,"thank you."   
both of them hurriedly put on their shoes and soon made their way out of the dorm.   
stepping outside of the dorm with zhengting, xukun looked around before spotting wenjun. smiling at zhengting, xukun softly traced zhengtings thumb with his own, before intertwining their hands together. zhengting began to reply at xukun's actions, before xukun quickly sprinted, still holding zhengtings hand, so he too, was forced to sprint with him. 

once they both reached where wenjun was, wenjun was ready to make a comment on why they were both running when xukun just could've walked and told him to wait, when wenjun realized they were holding hands. looking down at their two hands intertwined, wenjun lowly whistled and told zhengting, while grinning,"it's about time."  
xukun cocked his head in curiosity,"what do you mean?"  
wenjun softly laughed,"god, zhengting he would- he would always like, panic if you were or weren't gonna accept him and have the same feelings as his. it was so funny."  
xukun looked at zhengting, whos face reddened at wenjuns comments about him.   
"are we not going to talk about you, xukun?" a voice cuts through the conversation. xukun turns around and the voice belonged to none other than yanjun.   
"oh?" zhengting asked,"what about xukun?"  
xukun groaned, covering his face with his hands," please don't. oh my god yanjun, it's so embarrassing."  
yanjun grinned," which is exactly why i'm telling it. "  
xukun groaned once again, while yanjun began telling zhengting," listen, the first day you came in he seriously thought i was using my quirk to distract him. he really thought you were that cute, zhengting."  
zhengting cooed," aw, really? xukun, you're so cute."   
xukun covered his face in embarrassment again, from the comment zhengting had said.   
yanjun soon left, saying,"my job here is done"

xukun sighed, remembering what he came to wenjun for,"oh yeah, what did you need me to meet you for?"  
wenjun snapped his fingers, try to remember,"oh yeah! uh, zhibang wanted you to go to the infirmary so he can check up on you, or something. he didn't tell me in detail."

xukun furrowed his eyebrows, _zhibang usually told everything in detail. was he okay?_

zhengting looked at xukun, nodding his head in the direction of the infirmary,"let's go then." xukun nodded, and off they went to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee to the haw
> 
> twt: BICAFES

**Author's Note:**

> oH HECK YEAH BABIE  
> twt: BICAFES


End file.
